When We Where One
by WelcomeToJeff'sTown
Summary: Childhood Au: Series of one-shots, all about America's childhood with England. No lemons, Just a really cute pair of brothers :D Don't like it don't read! Oi I don't own hetalia ;A; Cute!
1. Goodnight moon,

"Iggy~!" Laughed the over-enthusiastic American in a sing song voice.

"What is it America?" I asked sweetly, Rubbing My little brothers hair as he had a jolly time.

"I want pizza~!"

"America, it's 9:00, time for bed."

"But I'm starving~"

"We just had dinner."

"Still starved~"

* * *

I let out a large sigh, it was obvious I was not going to win.

"Alright, ONE cookie, then it's off to bed." I said strictly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Big Bwotha~!" He purred, Racing into the kitchen with me following.

I grabbed the cookie jar off the high bar (So the American couldn't get to it), Opened it , And placed the small cookie in the even smaller boys awaiting hands.

"Thank you~!" He cheered Making his way down the large hallway and into his bedroom. Smiling, I followed him.

* * *

He jumped on the bed and landed with a soft thump, then started to wrap himself in covers.

Opening the door, I walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Anything you need before I go?" I whispered

"England?..." He paused for a moment before continuing "Can you sing to me?"

I flushed, the small American just made things awkward.

"I-I guess" I stuttered Peering at the child.

"Yes~!" He cried happily, scooting over on the bed to give me more Room.

I cuddled under his American flag blankets, Before I started.

"Goodnight moon,

goodnight stars

Goodnight old broke down cars

Im going away,

Im leaving soon

Goodnight darlin,

goodnight moon"

I watched as my younger brother's eyes slowly closed

"I dont know where Ill be

And I dont know if Ill see

Out the window of my room

Shining down, goodnight moon"

A yawn escaped his mouth

"Thank you Im gonna miss you

When the night comes round

Thats when I long to kiss you

When the moon shining on the ground"

He quietly watched me.

"Goodnight moon,

goodnight stars

Goodnight old broke down cars

Im not going away,

Im not leaving soon

Goodnight darlin,

goodnight moon"

By the time I finished my voice had faded into a whisper, and Al was sound asleep.

"Oh Al, Your so cute," I whisper, Gently Kissing My brothers temple.

I climbed out of the bed, Turning the lights of, And heading to my own room, to dream about my only moon...Alfred..

* * *

**End of one-shot one**


	2. Birthdays and Iron

Me and little America laid down happily on his soft fluffy, American flag bed.

In his light-colored blue room.

Covered with knick-knacks and posters.

7 year old Alfred smiled happily at me, And of course, I returned the favor by giving him one back.

"Alfred?" I asked quietly Making careful not to ruin the happy moment.

"Yea Iggy?"

"Your birthday is coming up, yes?"

"Yep! I'm goin' to be eight years old! Can you believe it!?"

"No, I can't. Al's stop growing already~"

"Nah, I wanna be really really really really tall!"

I smiled the biggest smile, Gently pulling the American to me.

"A..Artie?" He stuttered, Curling in my arms.

"America, I have a Early birthday present for you." I whispered, Glancing at the closet it was hidden in.

I _was _Going to give it to him on his real birthday, But this will do.

And seeing him gasp, And smile like there's No bad in the world, Warmed my heart.

"Really? Where is it? Can I see it?" His smile remained

"Go look in the closet." I answered, Still focused on his smile.

He Knocked me over, Jumping over The toys on the floor, And throwing open his closet.

The expression on his face was priceless.

"Iggy.." He muttered Tears making his eyes slightly water, As he ran his hand down the metal texture.

"It's A Iron man costume! I love it!" He yelled shoving me to the ground again, But this time with a big hug.

"wait, It's real metal, that must of cost you..." He slowly counted on his fingers " A lot of money!"

I sighed, Looking down at the small child.

"Only for you America" I whispered, Pulling away

* * *

**End**


End file.
